The Fallen Uncut Version
by AyaseSakura
Summary: There's a school in Austria,pack your bags you're going there". Little did Takuya know was that the school he's going to has a troubled history. Murder, ghosts, kidnapping and a witch that's been around for a thousand years.
1. Prologue

The Fallen's going to be my summer project so hopefully I should get it done soon. Hopefully I get the same feedback my other story has recieved.

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for gory scenes, future yaoi (those that read Denial know where this is going) and possible cursing.  
**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Vienna, Austria ~ December 21st 1885 ~ 5:30 P.M. at the church of St. Severinus_

The sky was murky with no clouds. Dusk came much earlier due to the solstice and shrouded everything it touched in darkness, including the church. Despite how bright the lanterns lit the doorway, they still ended up surrendering to the ominous, foreboding shadows. The same occurs inside as well.

The mahogany pews were shabby and worn out, not a soul was present. Like the pews and aisles, the entire church was vacant. Only a priest remained, citing pages of scripture to himself and praying in silence.

Knocking could be heard from the far end of the church, near the doorway. The priest turned around and made his way over to the entrance. He opened the door to a young woman wrapped in a threadbare shawl. She wore a ragged black dress underneath. She was barefoot, with both of her feet covering in festering wounds and blisters. It was apparent that she had traveled a long, treacherous path to reach the church. Not much of her face could be seen due to the fact her wavy auburn hair covered it.

"Forgive me for disturbing you so late, Father Mendell," the woman said apologetically ", I am looking for a place to stay for the night. And I was hoping…"

"Say no more my child. You may stay here for as long as you like." Father replied smiling.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much Father!" she rejoiced as Father led her inside.

"Father, you have aged so much since first joining this church. I was under the impression you were a little younger." The lady commented. Father laughed.

"It's amazing what a few years of the priesthood could do to a man. Why, I was in my late twenties when I joined the church. Now look at me! It's amazing how quickly time passes you by," Father Mendell said this grinning, "My dear, there aren't many that are interested in this old mans tales, much less any that come by this church at all. I must say this place just doesn't have the vigor it used to. Especially considering the fact that Christmas is so nearby. Bless you for coming and keeping this old man company." The woman smiled and gave Father a glimpse of her shimmering azure eyes.

Father Mendell turned around to face the alter with the woman a couple of feet behind him. She smirked and gingerly pulled a dagger out of her pocket.

"So you've come for my life, eh? I've been expecting you."

Slowly, without making a single sound, she crept up closer behind the priest. The woman grabbed Father with one arm and used her other arm to point the dagger at this throat.

"You were so kind to me. I almost feel _bad_ killing you…Father…" she spoke with a seductive, demonic tone as if she were going to enjoy murdering him.

Father managed to choke up a few words, "…who…are…you?"

She grinned again, however this time it was different. Her smile was colder, more sinister than the few she gave Father before.

"Sophia."

A horrible, shrill scream could be heard from the old church along side the sound of a woman laughing. Soon the scream died down and the laughing ceased. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of an old dying man singing.

Similar instances also occurred in St. Petersburg, Krasnoyarsk* and New York City.

* * *

*Krasnoyarsk is a city in Russia. It is a critical junction on the Trans-Siberian Railway.

Yeah I know the prologue's a bit boring but trust me, it'll make sense once the other chapters are up. And I promise you Takuya and Kouji will be making an appearence soon, (at least Takuya will).

~AyaseSakura~


	2. Ch I: Long Trips Make a Cranky Takuya

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I got some more free time on my hands so I'll try to finish this (hopefully). Enjoy!~

* * *

Chapter I

_Vladimir, Russia ~ September 12__th__ 1979 ~ 6:52 A.M. on the Trans-Siberian Railway*_

"Attention passengers. We will be stopping briefly and then continuing onto Moscow."

Joy…as if going wasn't horrible enough. I leaned back and glared at the highly decorated piece of stationary in my hand.

_Mr. Kanbara and Mrs. Kanbara,_

_Congratulations, your son Takuya has been accepted into Saint Josephs' Academy for Boys here in Vienna, Austria. We hope to see him in time for orientation. We will be expecting him to arrive promptly by September 15th. We welcome your son to our academy with open arms._

_Sincerely,_

_Leon Meyer_

"_There's a school in Austria so pack your bags because you're going there."_

Dammit! Why? Why does my father have to ship me off to Austria? Does he hate me? Is this some sort of punishment? Dammit! Why?!

"DAMMIT WHY?!"

"Mr. Kanbara?" the stewardess stepped back a little.

"Y-yes?" I looked up at her, feeling like a total idiot.

"Would you like anything to eat?" she laughed a nervous laugh.

"Uh…n-no thanks." I turned my attention away from her and leaned against the window.

God dammit, I'm only fifteen. What's the point of going to some fancy school in Austria?

_Vienna, Austria ~ September 13__th__ 1979 ~ 8: 39 P.M. in front of St. Josephs' Academy_

So this is St. Josephs', huh? This place is supposed to a school for genius's and the like. I hear kids from all over the world come here. So…why the hell am I even here? I can't even getting passing grades in a normal school. What the hell makes them think I can pass here? I am so going to fail…

"Excuse me?" I turned around to see a guy a little bit older than me. He was wearing black dress shoes, matching black slacks, a white collared shirt with, of course, a black tie. He wore a gray sweater vest on top of that. His skin was tanner than mine and he had his long black hair tied in ponytail at the base of his neck. I couldn't see his face really cause of the glare from his glasses. (Weird how everything this guy wears is close to or almost black.) "Are you…" he pauses and then looks down at a tiny index card in his hand, "…Takuya Kanbara?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I see," he extended his hand, "my name is Anil Kapoor. I'm the class representative. I was told to pick you up and escort you to the dorms." He had a blank look on his face and for some reason he seemed a little stuck up, but maybe that's just me.

I shook his hand, nodded and followed him to the dorms.

* * *

*The Trans-Siberian Railway connects all the way from the Sea of Japan to Moscow, Russia. Takuya has to take another train once he gets to Moscow in order to get to Vienna.

~Aya


	3. Ch II: Welcome to the Threshold

Chapter II

Hmm…this place is creepy as hell at night. Though I'll admit, they were nice enough to provide me an escort. He looks a bit uptight though, or maybe it's the uniform that makes me think that. We stopped in front of a large building.

"Here we are." I snapped out of my thoughts to look up. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, he looked like he was glaring at me. What? Is he expecting me to be in awe of the building or something?

"Um…is something wrong?" I asked him sheepishly. He nodded and walked away towards the door. Well so much for manners. He was walking pretty fast, was kind of hard to keep up with him. We walked past a couple of rooms before the hallway bent to the left. We stopped at the room at the end of the hallway. Anil knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in!" A voice confirmed from the inside.

"Alright." He said as he opened the door and made his way over to the bed.

"Hey, is this the new kid?" a boy with dark blue asked standing up.

"Um yeah. My name's Takuya Kanbara." I replied.

"Cool. My name's Lin and the guy sitting next to me is Sho." Lin grabbed Sho by the arm and pulled him up.

"Ow! Cut it out Lin!" the other brunette complained, "nice to meet you Takuya-kun."

"Are you Japanese?" I asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"I am however these two are far from it. Lin's Chinese and Ani over there is Indian-"

"Don't call me 'Ani'."

"Aww why? It means 'brother' in Japanese…well sorta." Sho defended.

Anil turned his head and glanced at a pocket-sized version of the student handbook. What kind of guy carries something like that around?

"Well since Ani's ignoring us we can have ourselves a little Q & A session." Sho stated.

"Yeah! We can give you all the inside dirt on the school!" Lin exclaimed.

"So how bout it, Takuya-kun?"

"Um alright. I don't know what to ask though."

"Gossiping on school grounds is prohibited." Anil stated coldly as he perused his handbook further. Geez, the way that guy looks at that book is like a teenage boy and porn.

"Looks like he was listening."

"Oh! C'mon! This isn't idle gossip. It's laying down the ropes for the new kid!" Lin yelled.

"Doesn't matter." Anil glared at us from the corner of his eye.

"Very well then. You always were a stickler for the rules. Let's talk about something else guys." Sho answered nonchalantly. Sho placed one of his hands in his pocket and walked towards me. He placed one hand on my shoulder and leaned in close, almost like he was going to tell me some sort of juicy secret.

"Takuya-kun…" he said my name softly but at the same time made it sound creepy.

"Y-yes…?"

"Oh! You're such a cutie pie!" He put his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, slowly choking me without realizing it.

"No sexual harassment on campus!" Anil preached irritably as he got up from the bed.

"Aw. You're just jealous because you don't get to be sexually harassed like our little Takuya-kun here!~" Damn. That's gotta hurt.

Anil grabs Sho by the scuff of the neck and pushes him into the hallway. Sho runs off laughing at the irritated Anil that was chasing him. Anil looked like he murder on his mind too. I should remind myself to stay on his good side.

"Mehh. Those two are always like that." Lin took Anil's spot on the bed. I starred at him with a puzzled look on my face. He chuckled a bit.

"Believe it or not. Those two are a couple." He said subtly.

"WHAT?!" I fell to the ground in shock.

"Easy. Not everyone on this campus is gay but every now and then you get people like that here. After all, it's an all boys' school. What more could you expect?"

"So does that mean your…?" I hesitantly asked.

"Straight. Homosexuals have standards too y'know. They don't chasing after everything in tight pants."

"Yeah I know but after seeing them I got a little worried."

"Welcome to the club buddy" he said smiling, "you know…there was another Japanese boy like you here too…"


End file.
